Death of a Best Friend
Moss was almost too scared to look. "Master?" Princess asked. "You're alive!" "Yes," she replied. "I am. But I really wish I wasn't." The Irken looked up and saw what she had prayed wouldn't happen. A small Irken body was in the middle of the road. Zim. Tears welled up in Moss's eyes as she raced over to him. "Don't leave me! We've been through so much together! You can't leave me now!" Zim looked up. "I wasn't going to live forever, and I had nvr intended to. The destruction of the Earth didn't come soon enough, but I guess that's alright." "What about GIR? What about me?!" "Life goes on, Moss. Life is always worth living no matter what kinds of trials are thrown your way. You taught me that. Thank you." The tears spilled out of Moss's eyes. "No! You can't die! What about Earth's end?" "Make me a couple promises, okay?" "Anything." Moss could barely speak. There was a tight knot in her throat. "Take good care of GIR, Princess, and especially yourself. And become friends with Dib. He may prove useful. Good luck..." He coughed violently, blood spilling out of his mouth. "Good bye. But not forever." "Zim!" Moss sobbed. "You can't leave me." Rain began falling lightly, but Moss was to depressed to care about the fiery agony that they brought her. How could she go on without her best friend by her side? ************* Moss arranged a funeral that took place three days later. There weren't very many people; there was Dib, Gaz, GIR, Princess, and herself. "We have gathered here today to honor Zim," Moss began. "Zim was a brave, ambitious Irken. I envy his determination and intelligence. He made mistakes, but as a living being, that's only natural. He completely failed his mission, but he did that to save a life. Someone's death is never an easy thing to get over. But we all must stay strong and never give into defeat. Don't lose hope because that is the only thing that allows us to prevail. I'm going to perform a song as well." She stepped to the front of the stage. "At first, I never thought I would ever decide to open up to anyone. I never believed in love at first sight till I laid my eyes on you. I soon realized that you were the one that I had always been looking for. Ever since then, whenever I had a problem, you always knew what to do. But now you're gone... If there's somethin' I've know from my experience, It's that I must stay strong, must never give into defeat. I must never hesitate, I must always stay alert, And I should never, ever look down at the weights bound to my feet. I know that you're not still livin' anymore, But I just ain't gonna let that slow me down. I'm gonna keep goin', and I'm not gonna stop, Even if you're not here to help me out now. If there's somethin' I've learned from my experience, It's that I must stay strong, must never give into defeat, I must never hesitate, I must always stay alert. And I should never, ever look down at the weights bound my feet. Before I saw you, I always thought that no matter what, I'd never, ever open up to anyone. My problems were always pushed away by your love Just like clouds are pushed away by the sun. But now you're gone... If there's somethin' I've learned from my experience, It's that I must stay strong, must never give into defeat, I must never hesitate, I must always stay alert, And I should never, ever look down at the weight bound to my feet. If there's somethin' I've learned from my experience, It's that I must stay strong, must never give into defeat, I must never hesitate, I must always stay alert, And I should never ever look down at the weights bound to my feet." Moss bowed slightly, wondering if Zim had heard it. He was definitely gone, but yet Moss knew he was right by her side. Category:Stories